The present invention relates to vent assemblies for electrical equipment.
It is known that various electrical equipment, such as wiring or switches, may generate heat during use, and it is desirable to dissipate this heat. This may be accomplished by providing vents for the electrical equipment to permit passage of air to and from the electrical equipment. However, for safety reasons such vents should be constructed to prevent direct access to the electrical equipment. In fact, this is a requirement for approval by Underwriters' Laboratories. Further, the vent assembly should be of simplified construction to minimize the expense of manufacture and ease assembly.